The Story of Isaac
by JayMan551
Summary: This is the story of Isaac, an OC that i helped generate in MasterAssassin2012's story Assassin's Creed: Resurrection. This story is about the hardships of Isaac, and Assassin's Creed: Resurrection from his POV.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Isaac

**(A/N) Hello readers, JayMan551 here with another story, but this time my fanfic isn't based off of a computer or video game, It's based off of my friend MasterAssassin2012's story; Assassin's Creed: Resurrection. Check it out, it'll help clear some things up. Anyway this story is about the OC that I contributed to in MasterAssassin's story, his name is Isaac Broadbent, before you say it he has no connection to Isaac Jackson in my other story. Anyway this story is about Isaac's past, and MasterAssassin's story from his POV. Anyway enough droning, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1: The Best/Worst Day Ever!**

Today is a great day to be me! It's my eleventh birthday, and when I get home my father will introduce me into the family business. I mean I've been going to Templar Training school since I could walk, and I'm the best student in the class. I can sneak up on and scare anyone. I can pick any lock. I can pick any pocket. I'm the best with stolen Assassin hidden blades, and I can hit any target with a throwing knife, or bullet out of my favorite 40 caliber handgun. As I was walking down the street in New York, I saw a person in a white hood with red lines, attempt to pick-pocket a lady.

_Nimrod _I thought before she started screaming."Help Thief!" She noticed his/her (I can never tell if there's a boy or girl under those stupid hoods) failed attempt and started screaming bloody murder. The white hooded figure took off as soon as he/she (I'm just gonna call it 'it') realized they were caught. As it ran buy I quickly, and unnoticeably, stole what it stole, a large wad of cash. I will have to count it later, whenever I get back to the secret base in the Mid-State Correctional Facility. As I approached the Correctional Facility, smoke and fire blew out of the windows. Naturally I started running towards it. I was full on sprinting, nimbly dodging between random pedestrians who stopped to gawk at the Correctional Facility. I burst through the double doors of the brick warehouse behind the actual Correctional Facility, only to see a strangely dressed woman holding a glowing golden orb with strange intricate markings on it. Thin lines of glowing energy jumped between the orb and everyone in the building, everyone except for me. The lady was in the middle of the room, her back was facing me. To my immediate right was the weapons table with my handgun, my throwing knives, and every other weapon used by the Templars. _My handgun_, the thought of his black handgun with the cushioned grip comforted him. Unfortunately, the table was also to her right.

Isaac acted on instinct and ran for the table. He had his hand around the cushioned grip of the gun of the gun, before he felt someone behind him. He turned around quickly and came face to mask with the strange woman. Isaac brought the gun level with her heart.

"So young Isaac, you wield your family gun in your hand, yes?" It was more of a statement than a question. _Of course it's the family weapon, but I'm not gonna say that out loud_, Isaac thought. The woman seemed to be staring into his soul, which was unnerving. "So it is the family weapon. Then wouldn't it be a shame if the youngest Templar heir killed his entire family with the family weapon?" The thought appalled him, _I will never willingly kill my family with this weapon!_ Isaac thought furiously " Ah, but my dear you don't have to do it willingly!"

"Are you reading my mind?"

"Yes child I am, now say your goodbyes."

"I will never kill my family!"

"Oh but your will..." The woman said evilly as she brought the strange orb to my eye level. I felt a piercing pain in my head as a golden line of energy sparked between me and the orb. Isaac tried to scream out in pain, but his mouth didn't open. Slowly his body started turning pointing the gun at his first victim. He tried fighting, pulling his finger away from the trigger, but it slowly approached. Eventually the gun fired, he looked into the eyes of his Templar brother, then he dropped. Slowly everyone in the room was killed. Isaac fought his own finger every time, and was mentally strained. The strange woman dropped her arm. "I will spare you only so that you may live with this pain _Templar._" She spit the last word out venomously, as she turned towards the doorway, she looked back only to say "First the Templars then the Assassins."

I brought the gun up level with the back of her head and said, "Not if I kill you first," She spun around with inhuman speed brought up the orb and launched the gun from my hand. There was an brain splitting pain. Before I passed out.

**(A/N) So what'd do you think? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! Anyway this story is a spinoff of MasterAssassin2012's story Assassin's Creed: Resurrection. Go check that out! Also check out Assassin's Creed: Generation Y and Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines which are also by MasterAssassin2012. Also check out WhiteZephyr's Assassin's Creed stories. See you readers next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Isaac

**(A/N) Hello once again readers. There is a sad story behind this chapter, last night while I was writing my computer turned off and I didn't have the time to save it. Long story short, thousand word baby chapter 2 is lost forever. I'm almost scared to write this, I'm afraid I won't get it right the second time. Anyway enough rambling, TO THE STORY!**

**This story was beta'd by MasterAssassin2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed: Resurrection and I definitely don't own Assassin's Creed. But I do own Isaac.**

**Chapter 2: Oh God, Why**

All I saw was blackness. All I heard was silence. All I felt was arm and leg restraints. _Wait what? Arm and leg restraints?! Have I been captured?_ I felt like I was floating, except I was restrained._Maybe I'm in one of those new floating chairs, I mean come on it is 2027._Eventually I managed to open my eyes and I still saw blackness. _What?! Still black? I'm blindfolded too?!_

"So you're awake." came a female voice.

I yawned, grateful that my kidnapper didn't see it. "Ugh, how long have I been asleep?" I mumbled, trying to wake myself up.

"Well seeing as how the date is June 20, 2027, I'll let you figure it out."

"I've been asleep for two weeks?! Where am I?" I shouted, scared out of my mind that I have been A.W.O.L for two weeks! The grandmaster will be really angry with me.

"That's classified," the woman said sternly.

"Classified huh? So can I at least have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"No Isaac, you can't, it's also classified."

My body froze at the mention of my name. _Just relax and don't show that they are getting to you._"So _you_ can know my name but I can't know yours?" I asked, trying to hide my hysteria.

"Yes, but if it makes you feel any better you may call me 'R'."

"R? Is that some sort of code name?"

"That is also classified."

"What is it with you and classified?"

"That's classified. Now if you don't mind, it's my turn to interrogate you. "

"Aw, but I was having so much fun," I smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

"First question. Where were you on the night of June 6, 2027?" _Two can play this game._

"Exactly where you found me."

"Which was where?"

"Were you not the one who found me? Oh that's such a shame."

"Fine if you're going to be difficult," I could taste her agitation, "second question, why did Juno spare you?" That question hit home, I'm pretty sure I just cringed. I mentally kicked myself for showing weakness.

"If Juno is the name of the scary lady with the glowing orb, then she didn't spare me."

"Did she take over your body?"

"Yes."

"Is she still in your body?"

_What? Is R on drugs or something?_"I don't know, is there a way to tell if a psychopath is in your body?"

"Yes, usually you hear a voice in your head that isn't your own, or if you aren't sure, we can just take that bag off of your head and look into your eyes. Juno has some pretty obvious traits when it comes to possessing people"

"Then no, no other voices but mine." _Note to self, find a mirror and check my eyes._

"Why do you say that Juno didn't spare you?" I took note of her confusion.

"She used her glowing orb—," I whispered, trying to remember what the orb was.

"The Apple?"

I nodded. "Probably, she used the Apple to make me kill my entire family, with my hands, with the family gun." I heard someone open and close the door.

"Hey Rebecca, Is our guest awake?" Definitely British male.

"S! You blew my cover!" I instantly lolled my head to the side and pretended to be asleep, so that I might gain more information.

"What are you talking about Rebecca? He's asleep."

"No he's tricking you to gain more information!" _Nail on the head._"Do you not remember what this boy truly is?"

I tensed. She knew what I was, who my allegiances belonged to. But if she knew what I was, then who was she?

"No he's not he's a good boy, so stop calling me S," the Brit said, oblivious to the fact that I was not a good boy.

"Fine you since you blew my cover I'll blow yours,_Shaun_. Give me one good reason not to kill you now?"

"You don't have Desmond or Lucy, so I'm the only person who can run errands for you."

I sensed Rebecca and Shaun cringe. Was that a sore subject for them? "That's actually a pretty good reason," Rebecca finally answered.

"So Rebecca and Shaun? Not a good idea to just say your names out loud. Now when I get out I can hunt you down, and threaten your lives, I will beat all the information you have on Juno out of you!" I shouted the last part. Silence. Then I heard a pair of high heels walking towards me, then the familiar pinch of a needle in my neck. "Great more sedatttiiiiveeeeee..." I was then forced into blackness.

**(Rebecca POV)**

After I pulled the syringe out of Isaac I shot a nasty glare at Shaun. "I _cannot_ believe you just did that!"

Shaun gave me a dumbfounded look. _Ugh, men!_"Did what? All I did was talk to you. How was I supposed to know he was awake? He had a bag on his head and he looked pretty limp to me," Shaun stated.

"I was _talking_to him! I was finding out information! And guess what? You walked in and blew our cover!" I snarled at Shaun.

"Rebecca I can tell you're mad—." I clenched my hands, trying to relax myself.

"_Mad?_I'm not more than 'mad'. _I'm furious_!"

"Why are you furious?" Shaun asked all doe-eyed and innocent. Normally that look would've melted my heart, but with a Templar child in our midst (one that faced Juno), I wasn't taking chances.

"This is not a joke Shaun. That boy is a _serious threat_!"

"Really I could—"

"Couldn't _what_Shaun?! Remember the meeting that you _didn't_pay attention to?" I yelled at him. Back when I was younger, I never yelled like this. But after we learned what had happened with Desmond, something in me snapped.

"I'm sorry but the Mentor's voice drones on and on and on. His voice puts me to sleep. Maybe if you spoke at the meeting instead with you _always_yelling, I would pay attention!" _I just wanna slap that stupid Brit so hard that he loses all of his teeth._ I pulled my arm back, and threw it forward which was followed by a loud _smack_. "We should get K in here to interrogate him. He might talk if there's someone that is around his age to talk to," I mumbled as I shook my hand out.

Shaun glared at me as he cradled his now red (and swollen) jaw. "You just thought of that did you? That's bloody terrific," Shaun replied. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

I shook my head and opened the door. "Get K."

**(Isaac POV)**

_"Get K,"_Rebecca ordered as she left the room with Shaun. K? _What, is everyone here going by some stupid code name? Why bother with it, it's not like I was captured by Assassins…_

When I woke again, I was in the same chair, well at least it felt the same. I was in a small brick, empty, room. Well it's not completely empty, just one padlocked window and one big steel door. I looked down at my arm restraints. It was just a leather belt, without the buckle, instead it was also padlocked. Same with my legs.

I heard the steel door groan open and silent (almost) footfalls. "So you're awake," came a new female voice, she removed the bag over my face and I looked up at her and saw that she was pale in complexion, her hair was jet black was short and stuck out in every direction. Her bluish-grey eyes seemed to be staring into my soul. She looked maybe a year older than me. But what really caught my attention was her small silver lip piercing. _If I did that at her age and my parents saw that, I'd be deader than dead._She backed up a few steps and I mentally frowned. I needed her to get closer. "You really scared R and S, you know." She crossed her arms and brought her face close to mine. "But you can't sca—," I head butted her, hard enough to knock her unconscious. I saw stars for a second.

"So that's what they meant by hard headed." She went limp against my body. I started wiggling around, moving her lip closer to right my hand. I managed to unhook her lip jewelry, and used it to pick my padlock restraints. After I got out, I put the mystery girl, in my seat. After I locked the Restraints I started on the window, it took a few minutes, but I unlocked it and escaped out the window. I left it open as if to say: Losers.

**(A/N) I actually didn't do half bad. Who am I kidding most of this story was unoriginal, by that I mean not the same as the original chapter. Anyway like it? Hate it? REVIEW! Nuff said.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of Isaac

**(A/N) Hello once again readers! It's time for the third installment of The Story of Isaac! Any way I'm gonna start doing those things like: Previously on The Story of Isaac, or : Next time on The Story of Isaac. Stuff like that. If I do end up doing the next time part, it will probably change when I start writing the next chapter. Anyway enough about me, TO ISAAC!**

**This chapter was beta'd by MasterAssassin2012**

**Previously on The Story of Isaac:**  
"So that's what they meant by hard headed." She went limp against my body. I started wiggling around, moving her lip closer to right my hand. I managed to unhook her lip jewelry, and used it to pick my padlock restraints. After I got out, I put the mystery girl, in my seat. After I locked the Restraints I started on the window, it took a few minutes, but I unlocked it and escaped out the window. I left it open as if to say: Losers.

**Chapter 3: Home sweet death filled home...**

I was running down the streets of New York around confused and unsuspecting pedestrians. I even jumped over a hotdog cart; the guy's face was priceless!

I ran past buildings just trying not to trip over my feet as the streets got more crowded and as the sky got darker. I ran past the World Trade Center, searching for the Correctional facility that I knew had the bodies of my family, and the map that leads to other Templar bases.

By time I found it, the sun was gone and the moon was high. I tumbled through the big double doors that led to the warehouse.

Inside, was empty, nothing, no bodies, no blood, no maps. I stared on in despair as I realized that I wouldn't be able to send off my friends and family like every Templar and Assassin deserve alike. 'Course I was the only Templar who believed that Assassins deserved peace, they were our enemy.

But then they send our kind off in peace, so why shouldn't we do the same? If I told any of my Templar friends this, they would spit in my face and tell me to join the Assassins, and then if they killed me in battle, they would disgrace my body or worse. I shuddered at the thought. I looked around again hoping to see something the Assassins missed. Then it hit me, the Assassins had the location of every hiding place and Templar base in New York! I had the location of at least one, and they probably moved it after I escaped.

I was walking around the base when I remembered the secret stash. It had the only copy of a secret hideout. I only knew about it because we have to update the map every few years so that if something changes, the map won't be so confusing…

_January 10, 2024_

_I just got home from school. I walked into the warehouse, all around me my friends and family were practicing and training, honing their skills. Except for my dad, he was sitting at the desk in the back of the room. He had his head lowered down staring intently at two maps; one looked older than the other. He was copying the path on the older one down onto the newer one._

_"Hey dad, what are you doing?" I asked with a happy tone._

_"Hm?" He looked up his eyes kind of glazed over, "Oh, yes I'm just updating this old thing. One day when you're the Grandmaster, you'll have to do this as well."_

_"Really?" I asked hopefully._

_My dad messed up my already messy hair. "Yes, really." he chuckled "Such enthusiasm and energy, if only I were younger." He sighed. Then he grabbed the paper and stood up. He proceeded to reach across the desk and push on a brick that was slightly sticking out..._

In the low light it was impossible to see the brick. So I placed my hands against the wall and started to feel for it. After a while I found it and pushed on it. It slid in as if it was oiled regularly, which it probably was. A small section of the wall moved and revealed a small room containing two maps, and a large serrated knife.

I grasped the knife, feeling its balance, turned around and threw it perfectly where it landed suck between two bricks.

I then turned back around and grabbed the first map.

I woke up suddenly. I looked around my immediate area trying to remember where I was and why I wasn't back at my old home. Then the one thing that pretty much explained it all. I was no longer a Templar.

Four words:

I was an Assassin.

**(A/N) Bet you didn't see that coming. Cause I sure didn't. Sorry its been so long since I've updated. I've only recently found inspiration to continue writing**.


	4. Chapter 4

The Story of Isaac

**(A/N) Hello once again readers! I'm back! Again... I have found more inspiration to continue this story. No rambling. ONWARDS!**

_**Previously on The Story of Isaac: **__I woke up suddenly. I looked around my immediate area trying to remember where I was and why I wasn't back at my old home. The one thing that pretty much explained it all. I was no longer a Templar. _

_Four words:_

_I was an Assassin._

**Chapter 4: Fateful Starbucks**

After my previous realization and last night's dream, I looked around at my surroundings. I realized I was by that stupid Starbucks again. I go to sleep by an abandoned apartment down the road and I wake up here. It's sooo weird and kinda creepy. I wonder if it's Juno controlling me, or some other subconscious thing. Seeing how I'm not arrested, dead, or covered in blood, I'd say the latter. I exited the alleyway and saw a blonde girl exit her silver Jeep Cherokee and enter the coffee shop, _A blonde eh. This should be fun._ I did my morning stretches before approaching the silver Jeep. I kneeled next to the lock, examining it. Trying to decide which tools I'll need.

"Hey!" Someone screamed, I turned my head, in a split second I realized it was the blonde and bolted. I heard her running after me, then silence. I turned to look for her when a body landed on my back.

"_Get off me!_" I cried whilst struggling to get away from her. It wouldn't budge.

"Why were you trying to get into my car, kid?" Definitely the blonde I tried to steal from.

"_Get off me_." Did I really just repeat myself? I struggled harder. She suddenly started twisting my arm behind my back. "Okay, okay," I pleaded. "My name is Isaac Broadbent. I'm only sixteen years old and homeless."

"So you thought you could steal from me?" She hissed. I shrugged, well tried to anyways.

"Well, you are a blon-." She pulled my shoulder from its socket causing excruciating pain, I almost blacked out.

"Come on, I _dare_ you to finish that sentence," She cajoled. My response was supposed to be a retort, but all that came out was a pant of pain. She then let me up and dragged me to an alley where she put my back against the wall. I didn't think she would be so strong. She looked me up and down. Then I slowly closed my eyes, when they opened, I wasn't facing the blonde, I was facing K. K morphed back into the blonde chick when I realized she was like an Assassin, like K. She groaned and shoved me to the right.

"Get out of my sight and don't even _think_ about trying to steal from me again." She snapped. I scampered off favoring my hurt arm and put my back to a wall, and commenced popping my arm back into its socket.

**(A/N) Well, that was a stressful chapter to write. Isaac encounters Tala. What is Isaac's connection to K, A.K.A. Kirsten. What's their past? What's next, who knows. See ya'll next time. Review please.**


End file.
